


Mahogany

by Zaikyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikyo/pseuds/Zaikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's make a deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahogany

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Красное дерево](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832203) by [chemerika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika)



 

Purgatory, as it was now, as it had ever been, blood-stained and violent and riddled with the inhuman, corrupting to the soul. Trees abound, ground littered with evil's carcasses, Dean felt more claustrophobic now than he ever thought possible. How the sky had held onto its gray hue, he couldn't figure out. By now, he would imagine the air would have turned black with murderous taint. Yet here was this man, this _monster_ in false face, offering him something more desirable than any ganking of any monster of any kind.

A way out.

Dean's way out.

 

He looked to Benny, eyes wrapped tight with defensive suspicion.

"What do you want?"

 

A glint of something like admiration sparked across those dead eyes.

 

"Let's make a deal."

 

Too many like this. Dean knew there had been _too many_ times like this. Benny at his side, darkness at his back. They'd fought with relentless spirit, holding onto the glimmering hope of freedom from this-dare it be called- _hell hole_. Yet here they were once more, outnumbered and fading fast under the ominous gray stretch of sky, pulling at nothing for some kind of miracle that just wasn't coming.

Dean dragged the heavy mass of broken that was Benny up to the strong base of a deep red tree and laid him against it. Twelve Leviathans. _Twelve._ Only seven killed in their ambushed frenzy. They'd gotten enough out of Dean to let him know he and his vampire weren't going to win this thing. It was one shot, one blow to the chest that was meant to do the hunter in and yet, it was Benny who took the fall. Benny who felt the sting. Benny, who stood in front of a done-for human and risked his life to save the others'. Benny, who was dying.

Dean pressed his hands against the wound, desperation filling his frantic movements.

Benny tipped his head. "Think we've found the end here, kid."

But Dean wasn't having any of that. God no, not Benny. He pressed harder on the bloody gash as if that would do anything at all.

"Come on Ben, hang in there. Hang in there man, come on." It was less of a suggestion, more of a prayer.

And Benny smiled, almost sly with a dash of knowingness, and took Dean's hands from his chest, cradling them between firm fingers. He leaned far enough over so that his face came within Dean's realm of breathing, just barely brushing lips with the other.

 

"Unless of course you want me to stay. In which case,"

A pinch to Dean's bottom lip, and the hunter felt a wet warmth trickle down his chin, quickly licked away with the snake-ish movement of Benny's tongue.

 

" _I'll need a little something of yours._ "


End file.
